Sparks
by purrpickle
Summary: Quinntana drabbles and short stories, all one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I don't own Glee nor the characters within. And here I go, making yet another ship collection. XD Anyway, this is a DD for ikalawangboses, who provided, "Quinn was really not into 'that', so she was a bit confused in finding herself naked and panting underneath an equally naked Santana." Anyway, just know I'm pretty new to writing Quinntana, but I always try my best. Thanks!

* * *

Quinn was really not that into 'that', so she was a bit confused in finding herself naked and panting underneath an equally naked Santana. "Oh _godddd_," Santana moaned, pressing a needy kiss to Quinn's lips before arching up, her back curving as much as she could so her hips rocked into Quinn's, fingernails digging into Quinn's shoulders.

"San – _Santana_," Quinn gasped, hands coming up and down to scrabble at Santana's hips, trying to pull her closer into her, the heat and strength of her thrusts against her scrambling every thought in her brain.

"Yeah? You close, baby?" Santana husked, thighs starting to tremble as she bucked and squirmed, the flash of her necklace bouncing against her chest the only thing other than her dark hair cascading down her shoulder Quinn's eyes could concentrate on.

This was insane. The air was hot, humid, the only coolness coming from Quinn's cracked open window. Santana's body was burning against her, sweaty and straining, power moving under her body as she slid hungrily across Quinn, so, _so_ wet and _assured_.

Santana was wild and sexy, drawing the most of what Quinn's body could offer. Compared to her, Quinn felt like a virgin, fumbling and pretending, giving all control to the darker body so intimately twined with her own.

And then Santana's lips were on her own again, drawing her tongue into her mouth. Her hips rolled, and her body stuttered. Gasping, Quinn pushed up into her, hands now digging into Santana's shoulders, almost crying at all of the conflicting sensations going on all around her. "San," she moaned, shaking when strong fingers pushed into her, her eyes flying open.

"Come for me," Santana breathed, gasping with each roll and thrust of her hand. "_Fuck_, babe, shatter for me."

Unable to keep her head up anymore, Quinn let it fall backwards, Santana's tongue immediately tracing down her throat. Her fingers twisted, searching and probing, expertly pushing again and again against a spot that made Quinn's body seize, arching into her body. "_San_," she almost cried, the pressure getting too much to handle, "I don't – I _can't_ – "

"You _can_."

"I – I," Quinn's toes were curling, her abs beginning to burn as she hunched her hips up and up and up as Santana pushed down and down and so _deep_, adding strength with her center rocking against her hand, eyes flashing, chest heaving and necklace bouncing harder and harder, "I – oh – _oh_! _God, Santana_!" With a deep thrust that stretched her, she was _done_, exploding and shaking, fingernails digging into Santana as her mind went blank. The last thing she saw before the red-black of her eyelids crashed down was the feral satisfied expression on Santana's face breaking, body crashing down as she rode Quinn's orgasm into her own.

Eyes scrunched shut as she sucked in breath after breath, twitching, melting as more heat and wetness glided between her legs, Santana hot and heavy and almost boneless as her body slowed, Quinn's mind slowly awoke.

She may have been confused as to how she'd gotten to where she was now, but as her arms wrapped heavily around Santana's shoulders, the girl's breath skittering along her collarbone, fingers still snug inside Quinn, Quinn knew she had time to deal with the ramifications later. Right now, she felt sated and _alive_, _wanted, amazing_.

And, maybe, Quinn accepted the soft kiss that suddenly pressed into her mouth, hand tangling into the dark tresses spread out over her chest and shoulders as she met Santana's eyes, an intense look passing between them, maybe it wasn't a bad thing to want Santana back.

Sinning, or not being into this, regardless. Santana...

Quinn opened her mouth, accepting Santana's tongue, shivering as Santana left her, arms coming up to press into either side of her shoulders as the girl slid fully onto her, feeling suddenly, overwhelmingly _welcome_; she wanted to explore this.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **DD for an anon, who provided the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

I haven't seen Quinn since our break up five years ago, and there she is sitting in the audience at Mercedes and Sam's wedding while I am standing up here in this dress. I can't believe it. Neither Trouty Mouth or Wheezy (as I insist on still calling them) informed me she'd be here, though I probably should have expected it. How could I have _not _expected her to be here? Every _other _member of our glee club is here.

Hands clenching around the bouquet of flowers I hold, forcing a smile to keep on my face as I watch Mercedes' father walk her down the aisle, I study Quinn surreptitiously, eyes darting away each time I worry she's going to be looking back at me. It is cowardly and totally not badass, but it's better than the alternative.

It _has _to be better. At least.

The ceremony is a blur, the happiness and tears on both Mercedes and Sam's faces totally _not _making my heart ache. My eyes stray towards Quinn more than is probably healthy, but that's what I get for bringing a date to the wedding that I'd only been seeing for a couple of weeks. I'd been determined not to be seen as pathetic that I'd asked the girl I'd been casually fucking to accompany me, promising her an open bar to get her to come. It didn't help that hands down, Quinn is a _million_ times hotter than Rhonda could ever be.

It isn't fair.

Quinn is supposed to be rundown. Supposed to have reverted back to her Lucy persona. She isn't allowed to be as slim and as sexy as she had been at the height of our relationship, her face just as beautiful and sculpted as my hands had traced.

I can't stop my eyes from studying the people on either side of her, straining as I try to see if she is holding hands with _that_ guy, _that _woman. Sure, they aren't as hot as I am, but seriously? How many people could match my degree of hotness? Not many. And even if Quinn is stunning, that doesn't mean she had been able to find someone who matched me.

At least, she wasn't _supposed _to have found someone as hot as me.

The "I dos" are over before I know it, the beaming couple sharing a kiss that would have honestly nauseated me if I hadn't been honestly happy for them. They'd had a rough path, but they _fit_. So for them to _finally _be legally shacking up – it doesn't make me seem pathetic to be tearing up myself, right? I'm still still a romantic, okay? So sue me.

As the new happily married couple runs down the aisle, disappearing into their waiting limousine, I lose sight of both Quinn and Rhonda. Too caught up in watching the limousine disappear around the corner, arms wrapped around Brittany as she hugs me back, I'm not prepared for a different tall blonde to bump into me as I turn back to make my way back into the church.

My heart drops.

"Santana," Quinn's eyes widen, falling to stare at the ground before wandering back to my gaze.

"...Hey," I manage, the flowers practically forgotten in my hands.

There is an uncomfortable silence, and then Quinn opens her mouth, jaw moving. "Hey, uhm," she starts, hand coming up to her left hip as she always had when she was nervous, "How are you?"

I dip my head, licking my lips. "I'm fine," I smile, bobbing my head, ignoring Puck who bumps into my shoulder, nodding at Quinn.

"Good." A real smile crosses Quinn's face, and I can't help but stare at her. "You're here with someone?"

"...Kind of," I answer vaguely, not really sure why I'm saying it. I mean – _Rhonda_.

Quinn tilts her head. "Kind of?"

I swallow. "It's not serious." Okay, why am I making that clear? "You?" I continue. Just... It's been five _years_. _Why_? Why do I care? I _shouldn't _care.

Quinn looks down. "No one," she smiles, meeting my eyes again. "It's been... Difficult."

"I hear you," I offer worldly, nodding, even if I'm completely shitting the truth. It _hasn't_ been hard to find a willing body. But I won't let myself be ashamed. Just because _she _threw me away doesn't mean _I _have to stay celibate.

Taking a step back, Quinn studies me. "Really?" she asks, sounding knowledgeable and as if she _knows_, "That's hard to imagine."

"_Why_?" I frown, voice deepening, glaring at her. She's hit an area that I obviously don't appreciate. An area that we had contention when we - -

Were still together.

Quinn seems to realize this, as she takes another step back. "I'm sorry," she murmurs, eyes darkening, hands tensing on her hip, "It's not my business."

"You're damn right it isn't," I push, my face instantly going slack. _No_. I'm not bitter. I'm _not_. "Now if you _excuse_ me." I turn, my face tight and hot, not _wanting _to look at her, "I have a shorty to find."

"_Shorty_," Quinn snorts.

"_Yes_," I stress, glaring at her, "You liked it when I called you that."

Quinn frowns at me. "No, that was something else entirely."

"Really?" I pause, looking back at her. I'm confused.

"Really." Her voice soft, Quinn smoothes down her dress. "San, do you really not remember?"

No. I remember.

"Sorry," I mutter, not looking at her.

She sighs. "Whatever."

I can hear her walking away. _No_, my heart pounds, _no_.

"Q," I gasp, spinning on the pad of my foot, catching her wrist. Taking in her shocked expression, the darkening of her hazel eyes, I give her a lopsided serious expression, "Are you happy?"

She studies my eyes. "Does it matter?" she asks, voice soft. When I can't answer, she shakes my hand from her wrist. "I thought not," she breathes, smiling sadly. "Take care, Santana."

"You too," I mutter, watching her walk away.

She'll... She'll be at the reception, right?

Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **100 word Quinntana drabble for dottiep on tumblr; the looooooooong bus ride to Nationals. Thanks!

* * *

Santana looked up. "Q?"

Quinn sighed again. "You'd think that with all the time I spent in my wheelchair, my body would be fine with me sitting," she offered self-deprecatingly, grimacing as she shifted again, "It's just... Not very comfortable."

Santana frowned. Then, "Lie down."

"What?"

"Lie down." Patting her lap, Santana quirked an eyebrow. "Q, we needs you to be in the best shape for our win. So, park your big-ass head on my lap already."

After a searching look, Quinn slowly did so. "...Thanks."

Santana shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't snore."

Quinn rolled her eyes, hiding a smile. "Charmer."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **100 word Quinntana prompt from ellowyntinuviel; "I can believe anything." Thanks!

* * *

"I know you can. What else is new?" Santana answered disinterestedly, making sure to obnoxiously slurp her lemon popsicle.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I was _going_ to say: anything but _this_ trash." Glancing once more at the tabloid in her hand, she sighed and tossed it to the ground. She rolled over onto her stomach to join Santana near the foot of her bed. "You're dripping on my sheets," she pointed out.

Santana raised her eyebrows, sucking on her popsicle again as she met the blonde's eyes, "You wants some of what I'm dripping? It's sticky and… _Mmm_… _Very_ tasty."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Somewhat DD for ApathyandEmpathy, who provided the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

It wasn't as though Quinn could have predicted the glitter based chaos that occurred in the ten minutes she left Santana alone to babysit her six-year old niece Lily. But she really should have.

Stifling her immediate laugh with the back of her hand, a giggle still managing to come out when Santana turned exasperated dark eyes onto her, Quinn walked back into the living room. "Santana," she smoothed her voice, "You _do _know that the glitter is supposed to be on the paper, right?"

"And not on me, very funny, Fabray," Santana rolled her eyes, keeping a tight hold on the wiggling blonde child in her lap, "You want to take this monster away from me?"

"Ohh no," Quinn grinned, giving the two of them a wide birth as she walked around to scoop up the (somehow) completed picture of Lily's family off of the coffee table. Enjoying the disgruntled look on her friend's face, she jerked her chin in the direction of the bathroom, "Why don't you get her ready for her bath while _I_…" She waved the picture at Lily, "Put this _wonderful _work of art on the refrigerator where your mother's sure to see it?"

"Yes!" Lily giggled, bouncing up and down, "Santana's going to play in the bath with me?"

Santana sighed. "I think I don't have a choice," she muttered, glaring again at Quinn when she let a laugh through. "Yeah yeah, live it up, Q." Standing up, pulling Lily with her, Santana quirked an eyebrow at Quinn as she turned to lead Quinn's niece towards the bathroom, "Just know I'll get you back."

"Can't wait," Quinn hummed, biting her lower lip. "Oh, Santana," she raised her voice, deciding to throw caution to the wind, "You look cute with the glitter."

Santana paused, but didn't turn around, finally continuing on her way to the bathroom.

Quinn sighed. "Yeah, nice job making things _awkward_…" Sighing again, she looked back down at the picture in her hands, then walked to the kitchen. Doing as she had said she was going to do and affixing the picture on the refrigerator with magnets, and unable to keep a smile from crossing her face when she noticed two stick figures that were labeled Queen and Tana in the corner of the picture, Quinn turned to join Santana and Lily in the bathroom…

…And ran into Santana. "Santana!" she gasped, hand instantly coming up clap over her heart "Where's Lily?"

"She's picking out which bubble bath she wants," Santana shrugged, unconcerned. She was still dropping glitter, but Quinn didn't feel like laughing, too aware that Santana was stalking forward so she could move Quinn backwards.

"S?"

"Q," Santana smiled wolfishly, hands coming up on either side of Quinn's waist, trapping her against the refrigerator, "You really mean that 'bout me and the glitter?"

Quinn blinked, then straightened. "Yes," she raised an eyebrow, collecting herself, making it less like Santana was trapping her and more like Quinn was now encroaching on her space, "You look cute." Her hand came up, thumb brushing away a piece of glitter shining on her cheek.

Santana's tongue dipped out, wetting her lips. Turning her head back, looking back to where she'd left Lily, she looked back at Quinn. "Alright," she lifted her chin, raising a finger to gesture back and forth between them, "You and me are going to finish this conversation later."

"Right." Quinn smiled.

Santana looked satisfied, and she stepped back, but Quinn caught her wrist before she could fully turn away. Pressing a quick, fleeting kiss to Santana's lips, she shivered when Santana's hands curled around her hips, and when she pulled back, she asked breathlessly, "How bad's the glitter on my face?"

"Perfect," Santana answered, pulling her in for another quick kiss, rough and full of what felt like muted passion, nails digging into Quinn's hips, reluctantly stepping back, "But…"

"Lily," Quinn nodded. She needed to let go of Santana.

Santana dropped her hands. "Lily," she agreed, swallowing; then, suddenly smirking and jumping forward, she pulled Quinn down, shaking her hair all over her, Quinn having to shut her eyes from the waterfall of glitter raining down on her.

"No!" Quinn cried ineffectually, but Santana was already laughing, running out of the kitchen. Growling, Quinn still felt a giant smile settle on her face. She and Santana were on the same page.

Now she just had to make it through the bath and putting Lily to bed. Good thing her niece was quick to fall asleep, she thought, using her palm to wipe glitter off of her face, because it was surely going to be interesting seeing how much glitter she and Santana were going to end up sharing, and how they were going to get it off…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **A drunk-ish drabble for an anon who asked for Pezberry with Fierce. And of course I managed to make it Quinntana, too. :D

* * *

When the doorbell rang for a third time, Santana called out, "I'm coming, I'm coming. Jesus."

"Always calling on religious figures," Quinn smirked when Santana pulled to door open, "Shouldn't that be _my _thing?"

"Hah. Hah," Santana rolled her eyes, giving in and pulling Quinn into a quick, tight hug. "C'mon," she grinned, "Rachel's practically chomping at the bit for you to come in and take over the non-vegan cooking."

Smiling, squeezing Santana as tightly as Santana squeezed her, Quinn pulled back. "Really?" she quirked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't that be _Puck's_ thing?"

"If Puck was first to arrive, sure," Santana laughed, "But you're first. So. Where's that girl of yours?" She leaned around Quinn, obnoxiously making like she was looking for someone.

Quinn blushed and pushed forward. "Brittany's coming," she answered to the woman now trailing after her down the hallway, "She's just going to pick up Artie and Sam first."

"They're still goin' together?" Santana asked in surprise, suddenly hurrying forward. "Oh, god, dammit, forget what you're going to see in the next five seconds, okay?" And, cutting off Quinn's, "What?", Santana was scooping up a very eager, very quick blur of yellow fluff that suddenly hurtled down the hall in front of them. "You never saw this," she grunted, glaring at Quinn before hurrying to the nearest room – the guest bedroom. Popping in and shutting the door as quickly as she could, the brunette sighed, straightening and joining her again on her way to the kitchen. "He's supposed to be a surprise," she explained, a hand going to the bridge of her nose.

"Oh… Kay," Quinn smiled, "That's cute. But how did he get out?"

Throwing her hands up, Santana made a face. "How am I supposed to know?" she shook her head, "Now shut up and cook me some meat, woman!"

"And you wonder why we never worked out?" Quinn teased, laughing at the look Santana gave her.

"No," Santana called after her after pausing when the doorbell rang again, "We didn't work because you were meant for Brittany and I was meant for Rachel."

Stopping to smile at her, Quinn nodded. "Okay," she pushed her hair behind her ear, "I'll give you that. And I'll make you your meat."

"Awesome." Grinning widely, Santana turned on her heel, pulling the door to her and Rachel's apartment open. "Changster and Changster-femme!" she exclaimed, voice rising, "How's it hangin'?"

Quinn smiled to herself. It was true she and Santana had a good run, but it wasn't wrong to say Brittany made her happier than anyone else had. And, Quinn's smile widened when she stepped into the kitchen to find Rachel frantically flitting around, it was true Santana and Rachel seemed like a good fit, too.

…Even if her ex-girlfriend still needed Quinn to cook her her meat for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Prompt from greyeyesblueskys; Santana helps Quinn get back in shape for cheerios. Thanks!

* * *

"Again."

"I'll take your again and shove it up your butt," Quinn grunted, not even trying to keep it under her breath as sweat dripped down her face, arms almost buckling under the strain of keeping herself up.

White tennies came to a stop in front of her line of sight. "What was that, Fabray?" Santana's husky voice asked warningly, one of the tennis shoes beginning to tap on the grass, "Because if that was _complaining_…" Santana's knee suddenly slammed into the ground, a hand pushing down squarely on Quinn's shoulder blades, making her squawk, "Then I _swear _I'll figure out something worse than the day Sue sent fifteen Cheerios to the hospital from heat exhaustion."

Her jaw clacking shut, Quinn locked her elbows and knees together, barely keeping herself from dropping out of her standard push-up position. "It's just my _abs_," she snapped as soon as Santana let up the pressure, "Not the rack!" Turning her head to glare in the direction Santana had gone, she wasn't prepared for the towel hitting her in the face. "Wha – ?" and she fell, letting out an 'oomph'.

"Nice one," Santana smirked, sitting down next to her and crossing her legs, waiting for Quinn to struggle up. "Well?" she asked non-apologetically, an eyebrow raising, "Don't you feel that in your abs?"

Wiping the towel over her face and neck and down her arms, Quinn blew an errant bang that had fallen from her ponytail away from her eyes. "Fine," she finally relented, flopping to her back to stretch out on the WMHS football field, groaning when she tried to toss the towel back at Santana, "But can I at least get some water?"

"Get it yourself." Slapping the towel back over Quinn's face as she joined her lying back in the grass, Santana nudged her arm with her own, their shoulders almost touching. "I'm not your damn servant."

"Because you'd make such a lousy one," Quinn smirked back, this time not even bothering to remove the towel; it was blocking the sunlight from searing into her eyes. "Mmm…" she moaned, stretching her body out joint by joint, "I am going to be so _sore _tomorrow…"

A single finger poked her side, making her jerk, and Santana was shifting onto her side to better face Quinn. "Yeah, like you don't know the routine of ice and aspirin yet," she poked Quinn again, "Damn you're being a whiner today, Q. Suck." Poke. "It." Poke. "_Up_." Super poke.

Growling, Quinn rolled over, throwing her arm up, over Santana's body as she succeeded in rolling into her. "Stop it!" she grinned madly, fingers searching for the ticklish spots on Santana's midriff she knew existed. Ignoring the burning in her muscles and the tickling of the grass and the bunching of the towel under her and Santana's hands pushing and trying to tickle her back, she ended up all but lying on top of the other girl, upper thighs pressed into Santana's, chest to chest, Santana's hands pinned under hers. "You give up?" she panted.

Santana's lips curled up. "Never," she panted back, shaking her head, suddenly bucking her hips up. Upsetting Quinn's gravity, she pushed her to the side, switching their positions. "Well?" she smirked, eyes dark and challenging as they met Quinn's, her ponytail falling forward to just brush Quinn's jaw, "Who should give up now?"

Quinn stared up at her. Heart racing from the exercise and the tussle and the gradual realization of Santana's body being almost only supported on her, she swallowed, then arched her own eyebrows. "You," she answered confidently.

"Me?" Santana let out a soft 'heh'. Her fingers more snuggly gripping around Quinn's wrists, she bent even closer. "You're always so cocky," she murmured, searching Quinn's eyes. "Are we doin' this?"

Licking her lips, Quinn watched Santana come closer, automatically tilting her chin up. "We… Mmm… Always end up doing it." A sound purred in the back of her throat when Santana's lips brushed along her cheek.

"That's _not_ an _answer_, Fabray."

The grass was still tickling the back of Quinn's neck, but all she wanted to do was get her hands back from Santana's grip. Raising her head, bypassing Santana's mouth, she pressed her lips into Santana's cheek, almost under her ear. "Why can't it be an answer?"

"_Because_." Shuddering at the soft touch, Santana's tongue dipped out, it being Quinn's turn to shudder when Santana managed to find her mouth.

Quinn kissed her back. "Mmhm?"

"Because, _jeez_, Q, you need a shower." And Santana was jumping up and away, laughing, Quinn left behind to stare up at the sky, frozen in surprise. "Oh, _that_…" she growled, groaning as she sat up, her scowl deepening as she realized Santana was making her way mockingly to the nearest water fountain, smirking smugly over her shoulder at her.

"Fine," Quinn promised darkly, pushing herself up, "She wants an answer? Then." She stood up, taking out her ponytail and shaking it, trying to loosen her muscles as she did so, "She's going to _get_ one."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **One hundred word drabble prompt from an anon; iced coffee in June. Thanks!

* * *

Santana drummed her fingers on the countertop. Really, she rolled her eyes, shifting her hips and smothering a yawn, you'd think the Lima Bean'd be busier on a summer day.

"So. Slow," Quinn uttered tonelessly next to her, chin resting on the palm of her hand.

Santana grunted. "We finally get time to ourselves, and it's _too much_ time." Straightening, she walked over to the espresso machine. "Want an iced coffee?"

"Why not," Quinn shrugged. She pulled the tip jar over, "I think we have enough in here to cover it."

"Yay…"

"You weren't going to pay, were you."

"Nope."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt for lovecanbesostrange; Santana is cutting Quinn's hair... and sneezes... I don't know why... Thanks!

* * *

"…Did you just sneeze?"

Santana coughed. "Here," she mumbled, reaching for Quinn's hand, "Hold this." Closing her fingers around the lock of hair she had just been getting ready to cut, she quickly strode over to the dresser near the bathroom, snatching up a tissue.

Slanting her eyes back, only tilting her head enough not to risk dropping any of her hair, Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Allergies?"

"I don't know. Smog, maybe?" Shaking her head, Santana retook her position. "Now," she continued brusquely, as if trying to erase her 'weakness', "How short'll erase your…" She lowered her voice, "_Big plans_?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **A 100 word prompt from an anon; Quinn invites Santana to stay with her for the summer before college starts.

* * *

"You're not leaving for New York until August, right?" Quinn offered as a greeting.

Giving the blonde a slightly narrow eyed look, Santana closed her locker. "Yeah…?"

Quinn nodded. "Well, I'm not either. And I know B's spending the summer with her family, so…" She worried her lower lip, pushing her hair behind her ear and smiling, "What would you think about spending the summer with me?"

Santana looked down. Her lips twitched up. "Sure," she shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant, "Not like my family'd be around, anyways." Then, pausing, she smiled genuinely, "It'll be fun to catch up, Q."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; Santana admits to Quinn that she's in love with her, and up to me whether Quinn feels the same. Thanks!

* * *

"Move your ass over," Santana grinned, kicking her feet against Quinn's side and thigh.

"San!" Quinn laughed, trying to stop her, finally giving up and falling on top of her instead, rolling over to cover her completely.

Santana rested her hands on Quinn's lower back. "You're lucky this couch is big enough."

Shaking her head, Quinn dropped her chin to rest on Santana's shoulder. "As if you're parents wouldn't get the best."

"Right." Santana smirked, then sobered. "Q…?" she breathed in shallowly, fingers tensing.

"San?"

Santana licked her lips. "I love you."

A slow, overjoyed smile spread across Quinn's face.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **This was a prompt from greyeyesblueskys, who asked for Quinn/Santana/unnamed Cheerio (who I assumed was the hot!Cheerio from the season three finale who hugged Rachel [and whose most commonly 'accepted' name is Gabrielle]). Thanks!

* * *

Santana's fingers tapped her bicep as she watched Gabrielle go through the extra workout she had ordered for her.

"She's good," Quinn commented from above her, where she was sitting in the bleachers.

Turning her head to acknowledge she'd heard her, Santana barely nodded.

Standing, Quinn walked forward, coming to a stop against the railing. "She reminds me of a young you."

"Don't be ridiculous." Catching sight of Quinn's sandals in the corner of her eye, Santana smothered a grin at the bright red toenail polish, "She's good but I was better when I was a freshman."

Quinn shrugged, crouching down before sitting back and sliding her legs through the gap, resting her arms on the lowest bar of the railing. Now only two heads higher than Santana, the blonde smiled. "That's because you practically grew _up_ with Sue. Gabrielle didn't have that."

"Again!" Santana barked out, "The whole routine!" Waiting for Gabrielle to acknowledge her and begin, voice calling out their latest chant, Santana relaxed and turned fully to face her girlfriend. "Hey," she smiled, stepping forward to lean up on her tiptoes between Quinn's legs, grinning into the kiss Quinn was able to brush against her lips. When she dropped back down, the blonde's hands coming down to rest on her shoulders, she smirked, eyes falling to take in the almost perfect line of sight to Quinn's chest their positions gave her, "And hello to _you_ too."

"_San_," Quinn snorted, pinching her shoulder, "How much longer are you going to be?"

Stroking Quinn's thighs, the tips of her fingers _just _edging under the hem of her dress, Santana smiled. "We're pretty much done. I was waiting for you to arrive, actually."

"Yeah?" Quinn's hand moved up to tuck a stray flyaway behind Santana's ear, palm pausing to curl around her jaw, pulling her up for another quick, impulsive kiss. "Why?" she breathed.

Santana glanced behind her. Watching Gabrielle for a couple of seconds, and, gauging how much time she still had in the routine, she turned back. "Gabrielle's pretty hot, isn't she?"

Quinn looked up. Tilting her head, her eyes narrowed, and she shrugged. "I guess so."

"Mmhm." Nodding, Santana smiled up at her. "You know your fantasy…?"

"_Her_?" Quinn's eyes widened, and she snapped her head back up.

Sliding her palms up and down Quinn's thighs, Santana raised her eyebrows. "Why not? I know for a fact she wouldn't turn us down." At a direct hazel stare, she rolled her eyes. "Puck's last party? Truth or Dare?"

"Oh." Quinn slowly nodded. "I think I remember that, actually."

"Right?" Reaching up to squeeze Quinn's hand, Santana smiled, winking at her as she spun away just as Gabrielle was finishing up, "Think about it. I'm game if you are."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Word prompt from breadsticks4life; wanky. Thanks!

* * *

Chewing on her straw, Santana's full attention was on the small girl across the room.

"Talk to her." Quinn leaned closer. "Talk to her or I'll send Puck over there."

Without looking away, Santana threw her free hand up, flicking the blonde off. "Puck's an ass."

Quinn batted her hand away. "He is. But he's also not a coward."

Santana slowly turned to her. "A coward?" she asked, her jaw tightening, "Did you _really _just call me a coward?"

"I did." Quinn arched an eyebrow, "So go over there and _talk_ to the girl you've been fucking with your eyes for the past twenty minutes." She shook her head, giving Santana a pointed look, "I'm beginning to think that my ex-girlfriend has turned into a pathetic wallflower."

Slamming her drink down, Santana glared at her. "You're just jealous that I'm going to go home with a hot girl tonight while you'll be sad and lonely and unsatisfied." She stood up and pointed at Quinn. "You know I'm right."

Quinn smirked. "I may be alone, but I won't be _unsatisfied_."

"Wanky." Dodging Quinn's answering slap, she said over her shoulder as she turned towards her prey, "Hey, maybe she'll have a hot friend."

"Yeah, well, you'll need to talk to her first!"

"I'm heading over there, aren't I?"

"The bathrooms are over there too!"

"Fuck you!"

Quinn grinned. "Been there, done that."

Santana groaned, starting across the room, calling back, "…You're not as cute as you think you are, Fabray. You're not."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; skank!Quinn and HBIC!Santana. Thanks!

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Quinn turned on her heel. "Yes?" she answered, gazing coolly at the girl in front of her.

Santana stared back at her, arms crossed and chin high. Finally, stalking forward, the head cheerleader reached out to run her fingers along the tear in Quinn's top. "You're looking… Raggedy."

Quinn breathed in, making sure her skin met Santana's fingers. "Better than bitch." Flicking her cigarette to the ground, she leaned in close, enjoying the constriction of Santana's pupils and pursing of her lips as she did so, "What's a prep like you seeking out an outcast like me?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; moving in together. Thanks!

* * *

Throwing back her glass of water, Santana pressed the cool glass against her forehead. She sighed.

"That looks refreshing," Quinn offered, sounding amused and affectionate at the same time, and Santana looked up to return her smile. "You want some?"

Quinn smiled, shaking her head. "No," she dropped the box she'd been holding, "Not just yet. I want to finish the kitchen, at least, before we stop for a break."

"Then you're hardcore." Leaning against the sink, Santana smiled at her girlfriend. "Give me a kiss?"

Pink crossed Quinn's cheeks. "You're demanding," she teased, walking forward, "But I'm happy to."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; Quinntana with Pucktana bro-ness. Thanks!

* * *

"So I hear you and my baby momma are hooking up."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Santana replied dryly, not stopping filing her nails.

"Why do you think I asked?" Smirking, Puck ran his hand over his mohawk as he leaned back in his chair, "I never would have thought."

Blowing on her nails, Santana gave him a slanted look. "What? That she'd trade up from a man-boy and, well, _you_?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "You're lucky you're my lesbro," he grinned, then wiggled his fingers. "How'd you manage it? I thought she was strictly dick."

Santana smirked. "Yeah, no."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **A two-for-one! Two 100 word drabbles prompted from anons; Quinncedes friendship, and then adding Quinntana to the Quinncedes friendship (which, freakily enough, had been the ship I was thinking of for Quinn). Thanks!

* * *

"You and Sam look good together."

Turning from her locker to see a calm smile on Quinn's face, Mercedes let her own smile come out. "You really think so?"

"I do." Nodding, Quinn joined Mercedes when she started walking down the hall. She gently pushed Mercedes' shoulder. "I'm glad you decided to give him another chance."

"He's certainly persistent." Shuffling her books more comfortably in her arms, Mercedes gave Quinn a slanted, knowing smile, "What about you?"

Quinn looked away, asking innocently, "What about me?"

"Oh no, you are _not_ going to try that one on me," Mercedes grinned, "Dish."

* * *

Quinn poked her salad. "I'm not seeing anyone," she repeated from earlier that day.

"Mmhm, sure." Breaking a breadstick in half, Mercedes gave her a pointed, supportive smile. "Quinn. We may not have been hanging out much lately, but I can still read you." When the blonde didn't answer, she asked, "Is it new?"

Quinn's eyes flickered, pink rising on her cheeks. "We've gone out on one date." She finally admitted.

"I knew it! Who is it? Are you seeing Puck again?"

Quinn laughed. "No, 'Cedes. Been there, done that. _Literally_."

"Teen Jesus?" Mercedes frowned.

Quinn breathed in deeply. "Santana."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **100 word drabble.

* * *

Quinn let her into her house, no questions asked. Cool wind blowing in from the autumn evening, she shivered as she closed the door. "Would you like something warm to drink?"

Santana, standing in the middle of the threshold, obviously lost, slowly turned to look at her. "Okay," she sniffled, tears glinting in the porch light from outside, turning around again. "It okay if I go to your room?"

"Of course." Quinn walked around Santana, pulling her into a quick, tight hug. "Get in the bed, get warm," she whispered, feeling the trembling in Santana's body, "I'll be up soon."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; shopping. Thanks!

* * *

"Mamí, Mamí!"

Calculating if the bacon she was holding would be enough to appease her wife for a week, Santana placed the package into her cart before turning to the bundle of energy bouncing at her feet. "Yes, Tino?"

Tino held up the sorriest looking mango Santana had ever seen. "Can we get this?"

"Wouldn't you want a better one…?" Santana asked, reluctantly taking the mango from her son, "This one looks… Drunk."

"Don't pervert his fruit, San," Quinn laughed as she approached, scooping Tino up into her arms, "You want that one?"

Tino nodded.

"Ugh." Santana sighed dramatically, "_Fine_."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; Unholy Trinity sleepover where Britt has already fallen asleep and San and Q are talking about their girlfriends. Thanks!

* * *

Watching Santana smile goofily at her sleeping girlfriend, Quinn giggled into her wine cooler. "You're…" she patted Santana's hand sloppily, the glasses she'd stolen from Santana earlier in the evening sliding down her nose, "You're too cute."

Santana pushed her hand off, scowling as a dark blush settled over her cheeks. "I'm badass, Fabray. _Bad_. _Ass_."

Quinn just giggled again. "If my girlfriend was here," she waved her finger at Santana, "She'd _totally _agree with me. You're cute for Brittany."

"Well, you're cute for _Tina_," Santana raised her voice before remembering, eyes snapping towards Brittany, repeating softly, "Cute for Tina."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon to continue the two-for-one chapter 17 (Quinncedes friendship). Thanks!

* * *

"…Santana." Mercedes' brow furrowed. "Satan, _head cheerleader_, Santana?"

Quinn nodded.

Lips pursing, Mercedes picked up her Coke. When Quinn opened her mouth to say something, she held up a pointer finger, shaking her head. "I need a moment."

"I don't blame you." Shoulders lifting in a small shrug, Quinn smiled and tossed her head, propping her chin on her hand. "I'd be just as surprised if you told me you were dating Karofsky."

"_Excuse_ me, nuh uh. _No_." Making a face, Mercedes allowed a supportive smile to come into existance, and she reached out to squeeze Quinn's hand. "Santana, huh?"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; date at Disneyland. Thanks!

* * *

Looking through her camera lens at Santana, a childish smile stretching across her face Quinn just _had _to capture as she studied Cinderella's Castle, Quinn faltered when Santana threw her head back to bask in the warmth of the sunlight. "Q," the girl laughed, "I know I'm hot, but I wants to get my Splash Mountain on before Britts drags me to the Tiki Room, _again_."

"Isn't Rachel keeping her busy?" Snapping the picture, Quinn smiled when Santana pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, grabbing her hand.

"Like Rache knew what Brittany was going to be like in Disneyland."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Quinntana established relationship - Santana finding out about the car crash. Thanks!

* * *

Almost at once, the wedding guests' cell phones went off. Rolling her eyes and mumbling that that was "…just another sign that this wedding was the worst fucking idea _ever_," Santana was suddenly staring at a white faced, very upset Maribel Lopez. "Mamí?"

"Santí," Maribel whispered, taking Santana's arm, "Sweetie, I need to tell you something but I think you should sit first."

"Mamí?" Frowning, Santana's heart started pounding. "What is it?"

Her mother swallowed. "Santí. Quinn, she…"

"_Quinn_?" As shocked voices erupted around them, Santana crushed the flowers in her hands, no air in her lungs, "What – where – _Quinn_?"


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from dottiep; ost AP exam stress-reliever *coughcough* Thanks!

* * *

Santana's lips were warm across the back of her neck, her hands confident and knowing as they squeezed and massaged Quinn's upper back. "How's this?" she husked, shifting so her knees pressed into either side of Quinn's thighs.

"It's nice…" Quinn hummed, dropping her head back, her mouth automatically opening under Santana's as she leaned over her. Hooking her hand into the waistband of Santana's shorts, she grinned into the kiss, whispering, "We've had enough stress today, haven't we?"

"Right." Santana's hand slid under Quinn's shirt and into her sweatpants, "Especially since you wouldn't let me do_ this_ at _school_."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **100 word prompt for lovecanbesostrange; Quinntana - they started hanging out when Quinn was kicked off the Cheerios, suddenly they weren't rivals, but friends. And Quinn needed a friend, because she couldn't deal with this pregnancy alone. First kiss (somewhere in S1 obviously). Thanks!

* * *

Watching Santana walk towards the couch, Quinn opened her arms.

"You sure?" Santana asked, studying her, "I don't want to squish you _or_ the mohawked alien."

"I'm sure. You want to make a pregnant woman beg?"

Instead of answering, Santana sighed heavily, suddenly jumping behind Quinn. "Nuh uh," she pulled the blonde back, between her legs, softly rubbing her rounded belly, "Auntie 'Tana's gonna make sure you'll never be squished."

"Santana…" Turning her head, slowly raising one hand to cup Santana's cheek, Quinn opened her mouth, "I…"

"Shh," Santana cut her off, rolling her eyes before kissing her, "I know."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **I randomly found this in my odds n' ends file. I have no idea what it is. XD

* * *

Pulling back, Santana met Quinn's eyes squarely, and she suddenly looked serious, more serious than even when she had been being a mini-Sylvester. "Because," her lips firmed, her head tilting just a little as her fingers wrapped tighter around Quinn's wrists, "Because maybe I want an answer. A _real _answer."

A real answer? "San?" Her voice coming out as confused as she felt, Quinn stared back at her, "San, what's going on?"

Santana's eyelashes fluttered as her eyes fell. "Great," she whispered, shaking her head before meeting Quinn's eyes again, a smirk so wide as if it had always been there sliding into place; dropping down, she crashed her mouth down onto Quinn's.

Automatically kissing her back, Quinn's mind raced, her heartbeat speeding up even more. "_Wait_," she gasped, pulling back as much as being on her back afforded her, her wrists tensing in Santana's hands, eyes snapping up to meet Santana's, "Santana, let me answer you." She managed a small, hopeful smile. "For _real_."


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **100 word drabble from an anon; Quinn attempts to plan a surprise for Santana but Santana refuses to leave it be - trying to find out what she was planning. Thanks!

* * *

"It has to do with my birthday, doesn't it," Santana doesn't even bother asking, laid out on Quinn's sofa, staring at her phone on her chest as she texts Brittany.

Rolling her eyes, Quinn doesn't look up from her own phone. "Egotistical, much?"

"Not if it's true." Smirking, Santana rolls over onto her stomach, a hand coming up to lazily bat at Quinn's hair. "Well?"

"Do you think I'd honestly tell you?" Quinn asks her pointedly, eyes flicking back to her phone. _Stop feeding her ideas, Brittany, _she quickly texts.

_Feeding? Is she hungry?_

Quinn makes a face. _Never mind_.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** 100 word prompt from an anon; trip to Disneyland date. Thanks!

* * *

Santana found it amusing that Quinn Fabray had never once prepared for the day that she'd be visiting Disneyland. "Really," Santana smiled, catching Quinn's waist and bringing her in for a firm, amused kiss, "You've known that we'd be coming here for a while now. Why are you _now _realizing this?"

Leaning back, her sunglasses glinting in the sunlight, Quinn gripped Santana's blouse. "This is Disneyland," she stressed.

"Yes… And _this_," Santana swept her arm out, "Is our date."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Jasmine will be in Tomorrowland at noon."

"Jasmine?" Santana smirked. "You _totes _have a type, don't you?"


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; double date with Samcedes. Thanks!

* * *

Quinn and Sam can only stare at the standoff in front of them. Their girlfriends, growling at each other over the basket of breadsticks, are completely oblivious to everything else except the narrowing of each other's eyes.

"I don't put things in your food while you're not looking anymore," Santana smiles fakely.

Mercedes doesn't blink. "That's nice, but it _doesn't _mean you get all of these."

Santana growls. When Quinn puts her hand on her thigh, Santana flicks her gaze over to her. "Babe, not now."

"Yes now." Butting in, Sam wraps his arm around Mercedes' shoulders, "They're bringing more."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Santana being protective. Thanks!

* * *

Santana knows her friend is the perfect teen mother stereotype, but that still doesn't mean she's down with people other than herself making fun of her. So, as soon as Azimio turned the corner, still laughing at his successful slushying of the ex-HBIC, Santana was there to use his inattention to slam him back against the nearest locker, snapping her fingers to get a slushie of her own immediately placed into her hand. Throwing it into his face and snapping for another to shove down his pants, Santana left him with a direct, specific warning:

Quinn was under _her_ protection.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Santana attempts to bring out Quinn's playful side. Thanks!

* * *

Tickling Quinn's cheek with the feather attached to Brittany's pencil, Santana smirked at the furrowed brow and agitated flick she got in return. "Problem, Fabray?"

Hazel eyes looked at her briefly before Quinn went back to her textbook.

Santana dropped the pencil, leaning forward to slowly trace her fingers down Quinn's cheek, softly tucking her hair behind her ear. Smiling at the shiver and biting of her lower lip Quinn responded with, she pulled back, waiting.

Sighing dramatically, Quinn straightened from her textbook. "You proud of yourself?" she asked, rising from her seat to walk over and straddle Santana.

"Definitely."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon who just asked for Quinntana. Thanks!

* * *

Covering her face with her hands, Quinn didn't look up when the door opened. "Please," she whispered, "Just do what you need to do and leave me be."

"I'm surprised," Santana's voice threaded through the room, "Where's the HBIC I expect?"

"Like she's going to be here." Opening her eyes, skittering along Santana's, Quinn turned away.

"Q…"

Quinn put her hand up. "No. Stop. S." She turned back, her lips turning down, "Just go. You're good at that."

Pursing her lips, Santana stepped forward, palms hot against Quinn's sides. "No," she whispered, urging Quinn's head up, "I'm looking for _you_."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Santana as Artie and Quinn as Sugar. Thanks!

* * *

Gripping the arms of her wheelchair, Santana waited for the music to start. Keeping her eyes on the girl who'd blown into the glee club with a flair all her own, Santana knew it was now or never to impress her. And, as soon as the music started throbbing, bobbing up and down in her chair as she stared straight at Quinn, Santana easily slipped into Michael Jackson mode.

And, somehow, Quinn, bouncing in her seat with her arms in the air, seemed positively receptive. Taking the chance, still singing and holding out her palm, Santana wheeled over to her.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; after the kids go to bed. Thanks!

* * *

Closing the door to the children's bedroom, Quinn padded down the hallway. Seeing the flickering lights from the candles Santana had set up through the cracked door of their bedroom, she paused to run her fingers through her hair and adjust her nightgown to make her cleavage as enticing as possible. There was no need to, as Santana found her irresistible even when layered in clothing, but tonight, Quinn still wanted to.

Santana was already waiting in bed, her plump lips in a seductive smile. "Asleep?"

"Yes." Santana's arms wrapping around her, Quinn kissed her slowly, passionately. They had time.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Quinn and Santana have been together for several years now when something happens to shelby and Beth is now in Quinn's care - meaning also Santana's by default. Thanks!

* * *

Beth smells clean and warm. She'd stopped crying for Shelby about an hour ago, but Quinn knows she'll start up soon, as there's only so long she can distract her with Dora.

She's small for her age, and Quinn can only clutch her close and wait for Santana to come back with her things from Shelby's house. Once she gets her teddy bear, then maybe Quinn'll be able to breathe.

"Sweetie," she whispers, low enough that it's lost in the noise from the show, "I'll never deny you the memory of Shelby, but I hope you'll be happy with us."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **100 word prompt from lightbluenymphadora; putting a puzzle together on a rainy afternoon. Thanks!

* * *

Taking a sip from her hot chocolate, Santana sighed as she looked at her phone again. Only two more minutes had passed since she had last looked.

A hand squeezed her shoulder, and Quinn took the seat next to her. "I find it interesting that you started with the bridge and not the ducks."

"Why?" Santana leaned over to press her forehead into Quinn's shoulder. "Q…"

"Mmhm?"

"Why am I so concerned?"

Quinn smiled, laying her head against Santana's. "Because it's raining and you have a newborn coming home."

Santana's lips shot up. "I do…" she whispered, beaming, "I do."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** 100 word prompt for lightbluenymphadora; serious business discussion over whether plums or pears are better fruit. Thanks!

* * *

Biting into her plum, Santana groans obscenely as fruit juice runs down her chin.

"Must you?" Quinn admonishes affectionately, handing the girl a napkin. She takes a bite of her pear.

Rolling her eyes, Santana wipes her face. "At least," she grins, leaning over to lick a stray drop of pear juice at the seam of Quinn's lips, "_My _fruit is more satisfying."

"Excuse me?" Laughing, Quinn pulls Santana back in for a proper kiss. "Plums are small," she murmurs as they part, "Pears are _much _bigger. And taste better."

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow, Santana clicks her tongue, "Show me."


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **100 word prompt from lightbluenymphadora; attempting to assemble a Christmas tree. Thanks!

* * *

Having been humming along to the radio she could hear through the walls of their cheap studio apartment, Quinn looked up at the loud most likely full of curse words Spanish rattling from her girlfriend's mouth. "You ready to admit defeat?" she smirked, enjoying the dark glare Santana shot her over the frames of her glasses.

Growling, Santana dropped the plastic frame of the fake Christmas tree she had been trying to assemble. "We should burn it."

"Where?" Quinn glanced pointedly around the room, "We don't have a fireplace."

Santana groaned but squared her shoulders. "_Fine_. This bitch's getting _done_."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt for an anon; Quinn decides not to give Beth to Shelby and Santana promises to take care of both, making herself Beth's other mother. Thanks!

* * *

Santana slips in to find Quinn quietly crying over the sleeping baby in her arms, and she softens, "Quinn…" Barely waiting for bruised red eyes to meet hers, she crawls onto the bed, pulling Quinn back into her arms. Gazing down at the newborn, she presses a strong kiss to the side of the shaking blonde's head.

"I couldn't…" Quinn croaks minutes later, leaning her forehead into Santana's jaw.

Santana nods, breath catching when Quinn brings her hand to Beth so they're holding her together. Santana's arms tighten around her. "Okay. I'm in this," she whispers, "For both of you."


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; loved your Pezberry Santana getting hurt in cheerleading (found in Pieces, number I'm too lazy to look it up) so I was wondering if you can do a Quinntana one where Santana gets hurt and Quinn is in hysterics. Thanks!

* * *

"No," Quinn pushed against Brittany's arms, "Let me go to her!"

"You can't." Tears running down her own cheeks as she struggled to hold onto her, Brittany tightened her grip around her, "She needs to go see her father now."

"But I can be with her _now_."

Brittany shook her head. "No," her voice cracked, "You really d-don't want to see her. If Lord Tubbington hadn't broken my time machine, I'd go back in time."

Quinn sagged. "But… She _needs_ me. _I _need her."

"At her _father's_ place," Brittany insisted, "Let's go so we'll be there when she wakes up."


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from an anon; Quinn is pregnant with their first child and Santana is really excited they could have a lizard baby. Thanks!

* * *

"_Stop_," Quinn groaned.

"No, really," Santana grinned broadly, "I don't think you realize how excited this makes me."

Dropping her head, Quinn took a moment to count to ten. "Santana," she finally managed, voice thick and forceful," You _really _think _any _kid from my womb and sperm that _you _have okayed will be of _lizard _descent?"

Pressing a kiss to her wife's forehead, Santana's hand curled around hers. "Q," she grinned, "It's a lizard baby. You _can't _tell me you'd be at least _some _level of excited."

"_San_."

"_Q_."

Quinn groaned. "I married you _because_?"

Instead of answering, Santana smirked.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; alternate Quinntana New York scene. "I just want somebody to love me." Santana confesses she's in love with Quinn. Thanks!

* * *

"I just want somebody to love me."

Santana's heart stopped.

"And… That's _stupid_, right?" Quinn continued, more tears choking her voice, shoulders shaking, "Because _no one _ever will."

Brittany's eyes flicked to Santana. "That's not true."

Quinn snorted. "But it _is_. _Face it_." She sobbed, her body hunching forward, "I'm unlovable."

Santana's heart slowly restarted. Heat burned in her ears, her head feeling like it wasn't attached to the body whose arms were suddenly pulling Quinn into her chest. "Shut up," she whispered. "_Shut up_," she repeated, stronger, "Because I'm not stupid. …And I'm sure as hell not no one."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; Quinntana, established relationship - Santana standing up for her girlfriend in glee. Thanks!

* * *

Santana seethed, frowning at Mr. Schuester sitting like a lump at the front of the class, his hand covering his face as if he knew fully well how ineffectual he really was.

"Yeah," Kurt continued, "It's not like _you _really know angst, Miss Queen Bee."

"Oh _hell naw_," Santana snapped, sitting up straight as she glared at the boy, feeling her hackles rise, "You did _not _just call out my home girl."

"And what if I did, Satan?" Kurt retorted.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "San. It's okay."

"No," Santana stressed, glaring past her girlfriend, "It's _not_. And you _know it_!"


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **100 word prompt for an anon; Quinntana with Brody and Rachel. Thanks!

* * *

"_Why_ are we here again? It's just stupid heterosexual drama."

"Because we're her friends." Pointedly looking at Santana, Quinn sighed, "And are you _really_ surprised? It's Rachel. She can't do _anything_ less than dramatic."

Smirking, Santana nodded. She picked up her coffee, "So who'd she trade the Finncredible Hulk for?"

"You're going to have a field day with his name." Quinn's lips turned up, "Brody."

Snorting, Santana had to place her drink down before she choked. "You _serious_?"

"Sadly."

Santana shook her head. "I am _so _out of here if he ends up being gay."

Quinn sighed again. "Hush, Santana."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **100 word drabble prompt from magic-mischief-danibell; Quinntana new mommy moments. Thanks!

* * *

"And I thought having another baby was a good idea _because_?" Quinn groaned as she started struggling to get out of Santana's death grip.

Santana buried her head into Quinn's shoulders before lifting up to kiss her shoulder. "No… Babe," she squeezed Quinn's hip, "I got this."

Mumbling something unintelligible even to herself, Quinn settled back down. Ten seconds later, she could hear her wife's voice over the baby monitor, "Alright, baby boy, your mamas needs their beauty sleep, so tell me what's wrong. Hmm, what's that? We're already too beautiful to sleep? Aww, you're a little stud, aren't you?"


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **100 word prompt for an anon; Quinntana's first kiss. Thanks!

* * *

Santana's chin was propped on the palm of her hand, gazing at the girl painting a plate next to her.

Glancing at her, Quinn stopped to swirl her paintbrush in the water. "You've been staring at me."

Santana shrugged. "And what am I thinking about?"

One of Quinn's eyebrows rose, and she smiled to herself before turning to her. "If this is a date or not."

"And…?"

Studying her, tucking a stray bang back, Quinn motioned Santana closer. When she obliged, the blonde leaned in.

Santana kissed her back. "Thought so," she smirked, "But I could always use more convincing…"


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **A DD prompt for phoobar, who gave me the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

Santana didn't care if it _was _Berry they were there to visit; she was gonna get her some of Quinn's fine ass tonight, trust. And, nuzzling Quinn's neck, hands urging her to lift her leg to wrap it around Santana's hips, rocking their pelvises together, Santana knew she was well on her way to getting it.

"_San_," Quinn moaned, throat vibrating under Santana's tongue, fingers ineffectually digging into her girlfriend's shoulders, "We, we _can't_." When Santana's response was to growl, shoving her hand between them to get under Quinn's skirt, her head fell back against Rachel and Kurt's closet door, hot air leaving her mouth, hips juddering. "Ohh… _San_!"

"You know you need this," Santana hissed, raking her teeth along Quinn's tendon, dipping her fingers under the waistband of the blonde's underwear. "_I_ need this. And I'm going to _fucking_," she pushed past the fabric to the wet heat waiting for her, "Make it happen."

Quinn's lips crashed into Santana's forehead, nails digging into her neck as her heel slammed into the back of Santana's hip. She bucked, abs tightening, almost keening as Santana's knowledgeable fingers spread her. "The… The party…" she protested feebly.

Santana smirked. "Oh Quinnie," she teased, drawing her fingers up, "You don't have to be so damn _courteous_." Covering Quinn's lips with her own and sucking her tongue into her mouth, she rolled her hips to put more pressure against her hand, getting as much pleasure from it as she could.

Lips closing and opening against Santana's, Quinn hummed sharply, tongue dipping out to entice Santana to follow her as she leaned against the wall again. "But we're here – _ah_! – for, for, _San_…!"

"Here for what?" Santana jogged her hips, sliding her fingers down, thrusting into Quinn, "Tell me, baby."

Scrabbling at Santana's neck and shoulder, Quinn ground into Santana's hand, gasping. "R-Rachel," she barely managed, humping, trying to get Santana deeper inside, "And this is _certainly _– _oh_ – not with h-_her_."

"_Good_." Thrusting, adding another finger inside of her, Santana drank in her moans, almost weak-kneed at the feelings mirrored in her girlfriend's darkened eyes, "And we're not going to stop _because_ of her, either."


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **DD for an anon who provided the first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"Why haven't you told her yet?"

Sighing, kissing Santana softly, Quinn pressed her hand against hers. "I just haven't," she tried to hedge, curling her other hand around Santana's ear and jaw, urging her closer into another soft kiss.

Kissing her back, Santana still pulled back with an unhappy look on her face. "Q," she husked, swallowing, lifting her chin and firming her expression, "Berry needs to _know_."

For a split second, Quinn allowed herself to look down. "I know," she finally whispered, "You're right."

"_No_," Santana enthused, fingers holding tightly onto Quinn's wrists, "Quinn, _please_. Regardless of _me_, Rachel _can't_ think she has _any_ right to you."

"I _said_ I _know_." Pushing forward, catching Santana's lips with hers, Quinn took a step forward so she could slide her arms around Santana's waist. "I'm sorry," she whispered, pressing another kiss to Santana's mouth, "I haven't been very consistent, have I?"

Santana's lips firmed. "No," she managed, finally looking up again, stepping back, "But you have a day to prove to me you want _me_…" She gestured between them, "That you want _this_. Okay? _One day."_


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: **DD prompt from swearimnotthedevil; first time. My choice of a first time, heh. Thanks!

* * *

Her bedroom was dark.

Santana was close enough to taste.

Swallowing, Quinn hoped the other girl couldn't hear her heart thundering in her chest. She didn't know what she would do if Santana brought it up.

The blankets rustled. "Q?" Santana's voice practically hissed, high and breathy.

Quinn stared into the space above her bed. Should she pretend to be asleep?

Santana's body shuffled closer. "Q."

That wasn't a question. "Yeah?" Quinn tried to respond smoothly, wincing as her voice caught in her throat.

"I knew you were awake." Pushing up, leaning over Quinn's face, Santana met her gaze; Quinn could see her eyes reflecting the light from outside her window.

"So?"

A quiet chuckle split the air. Fingers pressing into Quinn's shoulder, Santana slid her hand up until it pressed into the bump of her collarbone, and farther up until she traced Quinn's jaw. "I was just wondering."

Quinn could feel her fists curling into her pillow. Heart hammering, she slowly moved her arm up, breath catching as her hand hit something soft. "Is that – ? I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Santana's voice was throaty. Pushing Quinn's hair behind her ear, Santana exhaled, bending down, "I don't think I could bear it if you were sorry. You and me? We were made for action."

"That so?" Lips stretching into a wry grin, Quinn made her body move so she sat up enough to meet the sparkles of Santana's eyes. "I think I agree."

Santana's fingers stroked along Quinn's chin, thumb trembling against Quinn's lip no matter how hard she tried to seem calm.

Pushing her hand down, mapping out Santana's ribs, Quinn had to lick her lips, eyes fluttering shut as she realized Santana's fingers had gotten in the way. "_Santana_."

"You feel this," Santana whispered, suddenly confident again, body hunching as her hair fell across Quinn's face, lips barely touching Quinn's.

Instead of answering, Quinn kissed her back.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **Random 100 word drabble~ XD Honestly, I want that shirt...

* * *

_Shirts with a haiku_

_They're kind of overrated_

_But I'm wearing one_

"The fuck?" Santana craned her head towards Quinn, staring at her.

The blonde smothered a laugh. "Don't look at me," she practically snorted, "Rachel all but told me I _had_ to get it for you."

"When did you go shopping with the hobbit?" Dropping the shirt, Santana raised an eyebrow. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was _actually _holding a shirt with… _That _written on it.

Quinn shrugged. "She's not so bad," she hedged.

"Didn't say that. _When_… Did you _go_ _shopping_… With the _hobbit_?"


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: **100 word drabble.

* * *

Quinn couldn't remember how she'd gotten _here_, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the building pleasure and pressure. The hungry look on Santana's face. "San?" her eyes rolled shut.

"Q?" Voice husky and almost irritable, Santana buried her face into her neck, "_Fuck_, what is it?"

Quinn's jaw snapped shut. _This_, she knew, wouldn't be accepted in her household. Hands scrabbling along Santana's back, legs opening to allow the girl closer access, she stared up into the starry sky.

The Ferris Wheel creaked. Santana shuddered against her. Quinn rolled her hips in response. "I…" she gasped.

Santana pushed closer.


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: **Prompted 'toga' by ehrmehgerd. I don't even know. XD Thanks!

* * *

Rachel picked at her toga. "This is ridiculous."

"Oh god, Berry,_ shut. Up_." Glaring at her, Santana rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that because _you_ are ridiculous."

"Better ridiculous than _slutty_."

Quinn snorted. "Really?" she turned her attention from the door to Rachel, "You're really going to go the slut-shaming route?"

"I..." Rachel looked down. "You're right." She nodded jerkily, pulling at the toga over her thighs again, and glanced quickly at Santana. "I'm sorry."

Santana didn't acknowledge her. "Whatever," she shrugged, looking unconcerned, "Not like I haven't been called it before." Rachel colored while Quinn punched Santana's shoulder. "Ouch! Q?"

"Just because you're called it doesn't mean it's true." Staring at her, Quinn punched her shoulder again.

"I, uhm, I agree," Rachel smiled tentatively when Santana's eyes swept toward her, "No matter what I said."

"Convincing," Quinn muttered.

Rachel shot her a glare, then quickly pressed her hand against Santana's arm for a second, "I mean it. I honestly don't think you're a slut, Santana. I..." She sighed, voice lowering, "I don't even like that social construct."

"Then pretty quick with throwing it around, aren't you?" Santana turned to stare at her, lip curling up, "Wow. You're even more pathetic than I thought."

Narrowing her eyes, Rachel looked away, shuffling her body away from Santana's. "We just going to wait?" she asked, "I'm surprised you guys want to stay in here with me."

"We don't _want _to," Quinn rolled her eyes, "We're _stuck _with you. Believe me, I'd prefer almost _anyone _else."

"Yup, most people would be smart enough to be afraid to talk," Santana smirked.

Rachel made a face. "Fine," she turned away completely, "It'll be like I'm not here."

"Success." Giving each other wide smiles, Quinn and Santana settled back against the wall of the closet.

Quinn leaned over. "So," she whispered almost inaudibly, "When do you think she'll realize the door isn't locked?"


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **Prompt from an anon; Kurt and Rachel want to find out who Santana's new girl is because she is being unusually happy and nice to them, and is shocked when Quinn comes up and greets Santana with a kiss. Thanks!

* * *

"Can you see?" Standing up on her tiptoes, Rachel's fingers are clutched around Kurt's shoulder, making him anchor her.

"No, the bitch walked behind the column. It's like she _knows _we followed her."

Rachel huffs, dropping back down. "How can she? We waited a whole _two minutes_ before going after her." Sucking her lower lip into her mouth, she affixes a determined expression on her face and whacks her purse into Kurt's stomach, "Hold this. I'm going in."

"I'm coming _with_, Rachel!"

* * *

Santana blows on her hands, rubbing them together. Stamping her boots on the slightly slushy ground, she stares in the direction of the stopped train, a giant smile overtaking her mouth as a blonde appears, hopping out onto the pavement. "'Bout damn time, Q," she laughs, stepping into her outstretched arms.

"Shut up," Quinn smiles, circling her shoulders and kissing her, leaning her body into Santana's, "You were the one who didn't want to come see _me_."

"Nah." Laughing again, Santana kisses her again, then slides her arm around her waist and swinging them around, "How else could we guarantee we'd see the hobbit and lady-gay make complete fools of themselves in public _not _involving Barbra or random musical numbers?" And, spotting the two looking wide-eyed from behind a newspaper kiosk, she smirks, stops, and, making sure it's obvious who she's with, pulls Quinn into the deepest kiss yet.

Hearing the ensuing crashing noises and loud gasp-squeaks, she translates her triumph into making appreciative noises at the feeling of Quinn's hands tightening in the fabric of her jacket. "You're horrible," the blonde whispers.

"Duh." Santana smirks into Quinn's mouth, "But we _both_ know you're enjoying this as much as I am. What does that say about you?"


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; both are at a stripper bar and Quinn is really jealous. Thanks!

* * *

Quinn clacked her fingers against the table. Her eyes were slitted at the stage.

"Whooh! Look at her!" Santana grinned, throwing at five at the stripper undulating in front of her, "_Damn_, Q!"

"Yeah." Quinn gritted her teeth, taking a deep sip of her beer, "She's crazy."

"Cray-cray, more like it," Santana smirked. Taking a giant swig of her own beer, she turned in her seat, raising her eyebrows at Quinn. "Well? You wanna lap dance?"

Quinn glared at her.

Rolling her eyes, Santana turned back to the stage. "Your loss," she smirked again, throwing more bills.

Quinn glowered. "Great."


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** 100 word drabble for lightbluenymphadora, who provided that first sentence. Thanks!

* * *

"I really wish I'd known that that button would do that."

Quinn rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up soon after. "Are you _stupid_?"

Santana hissed at her. Pushing against Quinn's stomach, she crossed her arms. "_You're _hilarious," she drawled.

Hazel eyes rolled again. "Like _you _aren't." Her fingers slid along Santana's shoulder, finally stopping along the nape of her neck as she smiled at her. "Really," she whispered.

Nodding, Santana's lips curved up. She looked at Quinn from below her eyelashes. "Shouldn't I be annoyed at you?"

"Probably." Quinn smirked. She shivered when Santana pulled her closer. "Probably, yeah."


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; Quinntana/Pucktana 'Best friends Sister'. Yes, I took the most complicated version of that prompt. XD Thanks!

* * *

Puck knew no one would believe that his best friend was Quinn Fabray just as much as they would believe that his step-sister was Santana Lopez. Neither were things anyone wanted to admit.

So, side-stepping the truth became how things were. High school was normal, Puck hanging with Quinn after school and Santana at home, and, somehow, it all worked out.

…Even more, it became incredibly worth it when he found out that Quinn was hopelessly in love with his sister.

He stared at her. "Santana?"

Quinn sighed, nodding.

"Whoah," Puck repeated, "She _totally _has the hots for you too!"


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: **100 word prompt from lightbluenymphadora; tumblr. Thanks!

* * *

"Are you looking up smut again?"

Rolling her eyes but doing nothing to hide the stream of scantily clad women happening on her dashboard, Santana smirked at her. "So?"

The blonde gave her a particularly unamused look. "You're a pig," she sighed.

"No, Puckerman and Guppy Lips're the pigs." Twisting around to push Quinn back on the couch, straddling her right after, Santana grinned down at her, "They're the ones reblogging that shit."

"And yet you're not blocking it, are you?" Raising her eyebrows, Quinn studied her knowingly. She slid her hands up Santana's back.

Santana laughed. "It's free porn!"


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; established student/teacher relationship. Thanks!

* * *

Santana Lopez was the toughest student Miss Fabray had yet had the privilege to come across. And that wasn't even with the knowledge that they were seeing each other.

"Really?" Quinn frowned at her lover, shaking the papers of her unfinished homework at her, "You're still not trying!"

"Chill." Smirking, stretching to showing off her body, Santana pulled the discarded sheets of Quinn's bed closer to herself, "I still have the weekend, don't I?"

Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're using me."

"What?" Santana snapped, sitting up. "Q. Relax."

"No!" Quinn shook her head, "Santana. You're not _trying_!"


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: **100 word prompt from lightbluenymphadora; laundry hamper. Thanks!

* * *

Santana groaned. "No," she protested, "_No_."

Not having any of it, Quinn poked her leg. "Santana," she said pointedly, crossing her arms and leveling Santana with one of her fiercest glares, "It's _just_ the laundry. You – "

"There is no _just_!" Waving her hands in the air, Santana glared back at her, "There's time and wasting and _weirdos _who sort their undies by _super hero_!"

Quinn stifled a snort; she knew that wouldn't help at all. "Santana…" she tried again, gentling her voice and giving the other girl a soft smile, "If you do this…"

Santana perked up. "Yes…?"

Quinn smiled.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: **100 word prompt from lightbluenymphdora; food porn, and is related to chapter 57. Thanks!

* * *

"_Santana_…"

Smirking at the low fury in Quinn's voice, Santana sing-songed, "Yes, Q?"

A pillow slammed into the side of her head. "I _told _you!" the blonde shrieked, whacking her again, "_No more porn on my dashboard_!"

Laughing, Santana rolled away; grabbing a pillow of her own, she jumped onto Quinn, straddling her to return her attack, "It's not _my_ fault if tumblr savior's not working for you."

Quinn growled, struggling up to glare at her through mussed bangs. "You know very well what you're doing. _Stop _it."

Santana leaned in. "It's so _adorable_ how frustrated you get from food."


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: **100 word prompt from an anon; Quinn is sick, whiny and clingy, and Santana takes care of her. Thanks!

* * *

Santana couldn't see Quinn, burrowed so far into the blanket as she was. "You in there?" she asked, poking the lump nearest her.

Quinn groaned, the air snuffling out of her nose. "Stop _it_," she whined, a hand sliding from under the blanket, clenching at the first part of Santana she could find: her thigh. "_San_…"

Rolling her eyes, Santana placed her hand over Quinn's. "I take it the medicine hasn't kicked in yet?"

The blanket rustled. "Noooo."

Hmming, Santana wasn't surprised when Quinn's other arm slipped out to loop around her waist, the blonde shuffling onto her lap. "Cute."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: **100 word prompt for lightbluenymphadora; hippo. Thanks!

* * *

"How can you watch this show?" Santana munched a mouthful of popcorn.

Quinn shrugged. "It's interesting."

"…And Jeremy Wade's a stud," Santana finished in a bored voice.

Quinn grabbed the pillow next to her to throw it at Santana. "He's handsome," she allowed, ignoring Santana's squawk, "But that's not all of it."

"You spilled my popcorn, Q!" Grumbling, Santana tossed the pillow back at her. "Fine. What then, if not your geezer boner?"

Quinn shrugged again.

"Helpful. Can't we watch something else? I'm dying from no reality TV!"

"There's a documentary on hippos afterwards if this isn't realistic enough."

"…_Perfect_."


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: **100 word drabble for an anon; a follow-up to chapter 58. Thanks!

* * *

"Here."

Turning from the whiteboard, Miss Fabray glanced down at the paper Santana pushed towards her. "What's this?" she asked.

Arching her eyebrows, Santana wiggled the paper.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed, taking it, meeting Santana's gaze before drifting down. She gasped. "Santana…?"

"Told you," Santana rested her hip on Quinn's desk, shoulders shrugging lightly. She looked studiously unconcerned.

"I…" Quinn's heart tripped. The copy of Santana's grades wavered in the air, and, setting it down onto her desk, she skirted around it, reaching for Santana's hands. "What happened?" she smiled.

Santana shrugged, lips curling up, "You did."


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: **100 word prompt for lightbluenymphadora; trains. Thanks!

* * *

A week after Santana moved in with Lady Gay and the Hobbit, she found herself on the train heading to meet up with Quinn. It wasn't that she was regretting the radical left turn in her life plans, or what it meant for her relationship with Brittany. There were just certain things one of her somewhat-oldest best friends could give her that she couldn't find elsewhere.

And that, Santana scooped up her bags, fixing her hair as she stepped off of the train, spotting Quinn impatiently waiting for her, was the knowledge that no matter what, Quinn had her back.


End file.
